


NEW HOUSE

by fivemateseven



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven
Summary: “sayang, let's buy a house and fuck in every room” adalah sebuah kalimat yang mengundang Seungyoun untuk menelan salivanya dengan kasar, hingga terdengar jelas oleh rungu sang alpha, Hangyul.⚠ gyulzz/gyulyoun, omega verse, power bottom, explicit sex scene, vulgar words, food play, breeding kink, lactating, gushing out, knotting.please reading with cautions!
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 7





	NEW HOUSE

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, ketika akhirnya Seungyoun dan Hangyul dapat merebahkan diri masing-masing diatas kasur mereka, dengan Dohyon, bayi mereka yang masih berumur satu bulan, tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak di dalam box bayi sebelah kasur.

“cape juga ya punya rumah sendiri gini, yang. padahal seharian ini kita cuma beresin barang pribadi kita doang, sisanya dibantu jasa pindah rumah”, ujar Seungyoun sambil mengarahkan pandang pada suaminya yang masih setia mengatur nafas disampingnya.

“ya kamu sih pake pengen punya rumah sendiri, padahal udah enak tinggal dirumah aku, kamu bisa dijagain bunda kalau aku lagi pergi kerja”

Seungyoun tersenyum. Hangyul yang sedang merajuk selalu berhasil membuatnya gemas bukan main.

“aduh utututu bayi besarnya aku ngambek lagi utututu, udah dong sayang jangan ngambek lagi, aku kan mau mandiri. mau besarin baby Do dengan kemampuan aku dan kamu aja gitu.. terlebih aku bosen sih hidup di deket hutan terus. ingin tinggal di kota. biar bisa berbaur sama manusia. jadi baby Do tau lebih ragam kehidupan-”

Belum sempat Seungyoun melanjutkan ucapannya, Hangyul kini telah berada diatas tubuhnya. Mengungkung dirinya dalam jarak yang terbilang tidak lebih dari lima sentimeter. Dapat dirasanya hembusan nafas yang berat dari bilah suaminya, bertemu dengan kenyal bibirnya.

“bukan itu deh kayaknya alesan kamu yang sebenernya? hm?”, ada sungging yang tercetak pada wajah tampan Hangyul, yang mampu membuat Seungyoun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah untuk menggoda atau memang karena merasa terintimidasi.

“a-apaa?”

“oh. harus aku ingetin nih?”

Seungyoun tidak menjawab. Matanya tetap menatap lurus pada karamel suaminya, dengan bibir bawah yang semakin digigitnya erat. Hal itu membuat Hangyul kembali menyungging senyum, lalu berbisik dengan suara huskynya yang semakin terdengar lebih seksi dari biasanya,

“sayang, let's buy a house and fuck in every room”

Kalimat itu jelas mengundang Seungyoun untuk menelan salivanya dengan kasar, hingga terdengar jelas oleh rungu sang alpha.

“so, let's fuck, my omega”, lanjut Hangyul masih dengan posisi berbisik dan kembali menatap sang omega detik selanjutnya.

Seungyoun tersenyum. Dan Hangyul tidak mengerti apa arti dibalik senyuman itu, sebelum akhirnya sang omega mendorong pelan tubuh sang alpha untuk kembali berbaring.

“not that fast, sayang.. kita masih punya banyak waktu..”

Hangyul terkekeh sambil menutup wajahnya dengan punggung lengannya.

“why you always be like this, sayang? so tempting.”

“hehe, kamu laper lagi ga? soalnya aku laper lagi nih.. efek menyusui jadi gampang laper yaa ternyata..”

“mau makan apa? pesen aja, kan udah di kota”

“mau makan kamu”

“TUH KAN ah kesel deh!”

Seungyoun terkekeh seraya pergi menuju dapur di lantai bawah, meninggalkan Hangyul yang jelas mudah terangsang, mengerang frustasi dibawah bantal.

—

Setelah lima menit, Hangyul masih belum juga bisa menurunkan kembali libidonya. Maka dirinya memutuskan untuk menyusul omeganya ke dapur. Tanpa basa-basi sang alpha menyimpan kedua telapak tangannya pada dua bilah bokong sintal sang omega, yang tengah merunduk didepan pintu kulkas yang terbuka, sepertinya sedang mengambil bahan masakan.

Suara tarikan napas yang dalam terdengar dari bilah sang omega ketika remasan diberikan sang alpha. Dan Seungyoun sebaik mungkin berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan desah yang diinginkan sang alpha.

“tangannya bisa diem ga? aku mau masak, sayang.. laper..”, protes Seungyoun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk kembali bertemu dengan cengiran suaminya yang tidak tau malu.

“ayolah yang.. kamu udah bikin aku sange, tauu”

Kini giliran Seungyoun yang menyunggingkan senyum, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di daun telinga suaminya, sebelum berbisik dengan sensual,

“then do it yourself and make me care of you, while im cooking, alpha.”, ujarnya seduktif yang lalu menghadiahi alphanya sebuah remasan pelan pada penis yang besar itu dari luaran fabrik.

Those words yet that grip automatically sending shiver all over Hangyul's body.

Omeganya memang bukan omega biasa. Dan ini bukan kali pertama Hangyul sang alpha menerima aura dominasi omeganya. Hanya Seungyoun yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Hangyul menyukai sensasi ini dalam hubungan intimnya dengan Seungyoun. Hal ini juga tidak pernah sekalipun mendegradasi titel alpha dalam dirinya, karena omeganya tetaplah omega, jika diluar urusan kink seks satu ini. Juga Hangyul mengerti bahwa saat ini suaminya itu memang benar-benar kelaparan akibat masa menyusui, maka dirinya akan dengan sabar mengikuti permainan yang suaminya suguhkan.

Seungyoun lalu kembali pada fokusnya untuk memasak steak, sebelum rasa lapar semakin menyerang, juga Hangyul yang hasratnya nanti semakin tak terkendali, akan membuatnya kelelahan.

Namun Hangyul tak kunjung melepas tubuhnya, dan justru semakin mendekatkan keduanya hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Menekan badannya hingga inti tubuhnya yang mulai menegang itu bergesekan dengan bilah bokong sintal omeganya.

Sang omega masih sebaik mungkin berusaha untuk tetap fokus meracik bumbu honey garlic untuk dibalurkan pada daging sapi bagian rib eye, meski mulai terengah, menahan diri agar tidak bergerak meminta lebih dari sang alpha. Pikiran bahwa, akhirnya, dirinya akan melakukan seks di dapur, sebenarnya membuat libido Seungyoun sedikit banyak meningkat, hingga tanpa disadari dirinya perlahan memproduksi slick.

“sayang..”

“hm?”, gumam Hangyul karena dirinya masih sibuk menciumi pundak dan leher Seungyoun.

“coba jilat ini”, ujarnya sambil mengarahkan dua jarinya yang berlumur madu ke mulut suaminya, yang tentu saja lalu dilumat oleh sang alpha pun dengan cara yang sensual. Hangyul menjilat madu sekaligus jari Seungyoun menggunakan lidahnya yang lebar nan tebal perlahan, inci demi inci.

“manis?”

Hangyul mengangguk pelan, diatas pundak Seungyoun.

“lebih manis mana dibanding sama slick punyaku?”, kembali ujarnya seduktif, sambil mengarahkan tangan kiri Hangyul untuk menyentuh celana pendeknya yang mulai basah.

“p-punya kamu, sayang”

“punyaku tuh apa?”, tanya Seungyoun sambil sedikit menengok ke arah suaminya.

“s-slick campur wangi feromon kamu, s-sayang”

“jangan bohong..”

“b-bener kok”

“ga percaya ah”

“k-kok gituuu sayang?”

Seungyoun tau, suaminya itu pecandu madu. Entah kebiasaan darimana, seekor serigala alpha menyukai manisnya madu. Mungkin karena mirip dengan slick omega? Entahlah.

Hal berikutnya yang Seungyoun lakukan adalah tersenyum seduktif sambil perlahan melepas celananya dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan, karena tangan kirinya masih tetap menahan tangan kiri Hangyul untuk berada didepan analnya yang terus memproduksi slick.

Setelah celananya terlepas, Seungyoun lalu mengambil dan mengangkat honey dipper yang lalu diarahkan ke kiri belakang, ke arah bokong sintalnya. Melumuri bokongnya dengan banyak madu.

“coba aku pengen liat, kamu lebih dulu habiskan semua madu itu atau slick yang turun di paha aku”

Tidak masuk akal, pikir Hangyul.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya mampu menghabiskan slick yang terus diproduksi tubuh suaminya?

Seungyoun tidak bodoh, dirinya hanya ingin menggoda suaminya. Menahannya untuk tidak segera menerjangnya, minimal sebelum dirinya selesai memanggang steak untuk mencapai tingkat kematangan medium rare, sekitar empat menit kedepan.

Wangi permen kapas bercampur bunga sakura yang berasal dari feromon Seungyoun yang semakin menguar bersamaan dengan keluarnya slick, mengantarkan gelenyar pada tubuh Hangyul untuk segera menjilat habis cairan omega itu.

Seungyoun sedikit membuka kakinya, ketika dirasa Hangyul perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Detik berikutnya lidah basah sang alpha telah menginvansi paha dalamnya untuk dijilati dan diciumi se-sensual mungkin, berusaha menghabiskan slick.

Dua menit telah berlalu dengan Hangyul yang masih setia menjilati cairan omega, dan Seungyoun yang tetap berusaha meredam segala desah yang ditahannya sekuat tenaga, karena demi Luna, permainan lidah dan mulut Hangyul itu benar-benar menggairahkan.

“masih belum habis juga slick aku, hm? alpha tuh bisa ga sih bikin enak omega? disuruh habisin makanan kesukaan kamu aja lama. Kalau madunya keburu makin lengket dipantat aku gimana, hm?”

Semua kalimat degradasi itu justru membuat Hangyul semakin merasa tertantang dan jiwa alpha-nya semakin menggelora, hingga suara kecipak antara lidah dan cairan semakin terdengar lantang dari bawah sana. Dan Seungyoun kembali harus menahan desahnya lebih kuat lagi dari sebelumnya. Apalagi ketika basah lidah sang alpha hampir mengenai kerut lubang analnya, membuatnya hampir gila.

Pada menit matangnya _rib eye honey garlic_ milik Seungyoun, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang sesungguhnya sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkan desah,

“alpha..”

“hm?”, gumam Hangyul yang masih sibuk menyecap rasa manis feromon pada cairan omeganya.

“kamu mau masukin lidah kedalem, hm?”, tanya Seungyoun sambil menegok ke arah belakang bawah.

Hangyul sontak menghentikan permainan lidahnya, karena penawaran itu adalah hal yang diinginkannya selama empat menit kebelakang.

“m-mau sayang, mau banget!”

“ada syaratnya”

“sebutin aja”

“kamu jilat semua madu itu, dan aku bebas desah, deal”

Sesungguhnya itu bukan permintaan yang sulit bagi Hangyul, karena dirinya menyukai madu dan suara desah suaminya. Yang sulit adalah apakah dirinya masih bisa menahan segala hasrat setelah mendengar dengan jelas desahan manja omeganya nanti? Karena jika dirinya tidak dapat mengikuti permainan ini, titel alphanya secara tidak langsung akan tercoreng, karena dirinya anggap tidak mampu menghormati soulmatenya.

“deal.”

Detik itu juga Hangyul menjilat seluruh madu pada permukaan kulit bokong sintal suaminya yang sehalus sutra itu dengan sedikit semu merah, sungguh menggoda. Kilatan madu yang hampir membeku, membuat bokong itu semakin terlihat menggiurkan.

Sementara Seungyoun dengan susah payah menggigit dan mengunyah steaknya dan sesekali mengeluarkan desah, ketika dirasa permainan lidah Hangyul didalam lubang analnya begitu liar dan mengundang _slick_ nya untuk keluar lebih banyak lagi, hingga suara kecipak dibawah sana terdengar semakin erotis dari waktu ke waktu.

Daging hampir habis, menyisakan tulang besar khas _rib eye_. Seungyoun menuntun jemari Hangyul yang semula bertengger pada pinggangnya untuk dibawa ke arah lubang analnya.

“dua jari kamu bisa bikin slick aku tambah banyak ga ya?”

“b-bisa”

“coba buktiin”

Saat dimana dua jari Hangyul ikut serta mengobrak-abrik lubang anal Seungyoun, ia merasa penuh hingga tanpa sadar tulang khas iga itu ia gigit dengan kuat, menyalurkan nikmat yang tak terhingga yang diberikan alphanya.

Hangyul dibawah sana menyelaraskan gerak lidah dan jarinya untuk keluar masuk lubang anal omeganya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan slick tak henti.

“nh nh nh ahh”

Hangyul menggeram ketika suara desah Seungyoun semakin nyaring dan memenuhi rungu serta otaknya. Dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menyetubuhi anal omeganya yang telah cukup lebar dan basah untuk dimasuki penis besarnya yang telah menegang seutuhnya.

“sayang.. enak?”

“mmh enak”

“sayang.. a-aku mau lebih enakin kamu, boleh?”

Seungyoun tidak menjawab dan masih terus mendesah nikmat akibat gerak dua jari Hangyul dalam analnya yang tak sedikit pun temponya memelan.

“ah ahh nh nh mmh”

“omega..”

“not until you make me cum”

Hollyshit, umpat Hangyul dalam hati, karena demi Luna, Seungyoun setelah orgasme itu akan berkali lipat lebih sensitif dari sebelumnya, dan dirinya tidak tau apakah omeganya akan bertahan untuk digempur habis-habisan sampai dirinya mencapai klimaks. Meski Hangyul tau, Seungyoun selalu mampu mengimbangi permainannya. Dirinya hanya tidak ingin omeganya kesakitan, itu saja. Tapi bagaimanapun, _what Seungyoun said._

Hangyul mempercepat ritme gerak dua jari dan lidahnya didalam anal Seungyoun, dan membuat omeganya semakin mendesah nikmat, juga menghasilkan lebih banyak lagi cairan omega, membuat Hangyul harus terus menelan habis cairan manis itu hingga jiwa alpha dalam dirinya semakin tertantang untuk berbuat lebih.

Tiga jari kini berada dalam anal Seungyoun yang merasa semakin penuh. Birahinya semakin meninggi, seperti akan mencapai klimaksnya. Dan karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Seungyoun mengangkat kaki kirinya, meletakannya diatas meja dapur, sehingga tiga jari dan lidah Hangyul melesak semakin jauh didalam analnya, hampir mengenai prostatnya.

“ahh a-aku—”

**splurrrrt**

Putih Seungyoun keluar, terciprat diatas meja dapur, mengenai kompor listrik dan alat pemanggang _steak_.

Tubuhnya gemetar saat orgasme dan Hangyul membiarkan Seungyounnya menikmati sensasi itu, dengan tidak membuatnya _overstimulate_.

Saat Seungyoun kembali pada kesadaran yang penuh, ia membalik tubuhnya dan kembali menatap intens sang alpha.

“you've been great, alpha. thank you..”

“so, now can i get what i need? i'll make you feel more than great”, ucap Hangyul seraya membuka celananya, hingga penis besarnya kini terpampang jelas dihadapan sang omega.

“if only you can do my nubs deliciously, you can use me until im lost”

Hembusan nafas sensual terdengar dengan jelas pada rungu sebelah kiri sang alpha tepat pada kata lost, hampir membuat Hangyul kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

Detik selanjutnya Seungyoun berbisik tepat didepan bibir suaminya.

“how does it sounds, alpha? deal?”

“deal”

“great! now bring me to that chair. akunya dipangku yaa..”, titah Seungyoun dengan nada manja.

Tanpa kata, Hangyul hanya balas mengangguk dengan tatapan yang tak kalah intens nan seduktif dari omeganya.

Hangyul membawa Seungyoun yang menangkup pada tubuhnya seperti seekor koala. Membawanya untuk duduk diatas dirinya yang duduk diatas kursi meja makan.

Ketika keduanya baru saja duduk dengan nyaman, Seungyoun lalu membuka sweater warna pinknya, lalu mengambil segelas air putih diatas meja makan, meminumnya hingga habis. Lalu kembali berulah, karena kini dirinya lebih dulu memulai permainan dengan menggerakkan bokongnya kedepan dan kebelakang secara sensual, diatas penis Hangyul yang jelas telah menegang sempurna namun terpaksa diduduki, seraya perlahan membuka atasan Hangyul.

Geraman sang alpha kembali terdengar pada rungu sang omega.

“aku haus. oiya, jangan sampe tumpah ya. kalau sampai ada yang tumpah setetes pun, kamu ga boleh masuk lubang aku. mengerti alpha?”

Hangyul kali ini merasa frustasi. Baru tiga hari lalu dirinya merasakan sensasi nikmat wajahnya disembur oleh air susu omeganya, ketika mereka masih dirumah orangtuanya. Tapi kali ini ternyata dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan hal itu, padahal sudah punya rumah sendiri. Namun dirinya tetap mengangguk, mengiyakan aturan main sang soulmate.

Dengan Seungyoun yang tetap grinding diatas inti tubuhnya, Hangyul mulai mengecup dua noktah pada dada bidang suaminya, secara bergantian. Lalu dijilatnya bagian areola secara melingkar, menstimulasi lebih jauh, sebelum akhirnya dilumat dan dihisap puting tegang itu yang perlahan mengeluarkan air susu.

Air susu keluar tumpah ruah, memenuhi mulut sang alpha, yang tak segan untuk meneguk seluruhnya.

'pantesan baby Do betah banget lama nyusu, emang se-enak itu sensasinya', seru Hangyul dalam hati.

Seungyoun kembali mendesah nikmat, bahkan kali ini lebih vokal dibanding sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat ini gesekan dibawah sana dipadukan dengan sensasi puting yang dihisap oleh suaminya, benar-benar nikmat. Hingga cairan omeganya kembali mengalir deras. Membasahi penis Hangyul dengan _slick_ nya.

Sementara Hangyul masih terus menyusu dengan khidmat. Kini giliran puting sebelah kanan yang mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dan susu Seungyoun sebelah kiri tetap diberi stimulasi dengan cara dipelintir dan dimainkan bagian noktahnya, tanpa bisa diremas, karena pasti akan keluar air susu dari sana. Tidak boleh tumpah satu tetes pun.

Tubuh Seungyoun semakin membusung kedepan, memberi akses bagi sang alpha untuk terus meneguk air susunya. Pinggulnya masih setia bergerak maju mundur, seolah melumuri penis tegang suaminya, agar segera siap dimasukkan kedalam lubangnya.

“ahh ah nh udahh udahh s-sakitt udahh”, rintih Seungyoun ketika dirasa susunya mendadak nyeri. Mungkin akibat terlalu banyaknya rangsangan yang didapat, hingga kini putingnya bengkak dan berwarna kemerahan, juga basah oleh saliva sang alpha.

“hngg sekarang terserah kamu, tapi aku haus mau minum lagi”

Setelah Seungyoun melepas dahaganya, Hangyul lalu melumat bibirnya yang mengkilap dan sedikit bengkak itu, akibat digigiti sedari tadi. Dibawanya omeganya dalam pagutan mesra nan steamy, menimbulkan desahan tertahan memicu gairah. Larut dalam sensasi lidah dan mulut masing-masing. Menyecap rasa yang telah menjadi satu sama lain.

Ciuman berpindah pada leher jenjang sang omega. Dan tepat ketika sang alpha mengecup pelan tanda mating, Seungyoun mengerang manja. Titik kelemahannya akhirnya disentuh. Tanda sang alpha akan segera kembali mengambil alih dominasi.

“a-alpha—, ahh”

“my turn, baby.”

Hangyul lalu melesakkan penis tegangnya yang berlumur _slick_ kedalam anal Seungyoun, sangat dalam, hingga mencapai titik manisnya.

“aangh penuhh”

“your pussy take my dick so well, like always baby”

“aangh nh nh nh ahh alpha”

“iya. terus desah. teriak juga boleh, sayang”

Desahan semakin vokal ketika Seungyoun ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas kebawah, mengikuti tempo gerak penis Hangyul dibawah sana.

Setelah dirasa puas dengan posisi itu, Hangyul mengangkat tubuh omeganya untuk dibawa berdiri, merunduk dan berpegangan pada gagang kulkas. Dihujamnya lagi anal Seungyoun dengan tempo cepat, hingga tubuh Seungyoun bergetar karena nikmat.

Hangyul senang bermain tempo ketika sedang bercinta. Seperti saat ini, setelah tadi temponya sangat cepat dan acak, kini temponya tetiba dibuat melambat dan penisnya sesekali ditekan sangat dalam dan ditahan beberapa detik didalam anal Seungyoun. Menimbulkan erangan manja dari sang omega.

“angh!”

“enak?”

“angh! nak— enak mas”

“mas?”

“m-mas angh mas hangyul”

“mas hangyul?”

“m-mas angh! adek m-mau dihamilin lagi”

_ Hangyul losing it,  _ geramannya semakin rendah terdengar pada rungu sang omega.

“mau berapa anak sayang? mau mas penuhin lubangnya sampe masuk ke rahim kamu sayang?”

Seungyoun dengan nakalnya, mengangguk.

Hangyul semakin gila dibuatnya.

“mau punya anak banyak tapi susunya gampang sakit tuh gimana, hm?”

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, kedua tangan Hangyul beralih meremas susu Seungyoun, dengan tanpa sedikit pun berhenti menghentakkan penisnya dibawah sana, membuat Seungyoun berjengit, membusungkan dadanya, tangannya seperti tidak lagi kuasa berpegangan pada gagang kulkas.

“m-mas”

“bener kan? coba keluarin air susunya dulu, baru mas kasih lagi anak”

“nngh u-udah habis dikenyot mas tadi n-nanti ada lagi k-kalau aku minum air madu lagi ahh udahh sakit m-mas”

Tanpa aba, tubuh Seungyoun kembali direngkuh, dibawa kembali menuju meja makan, tanpa melepas tautan dibawah, hingga tanpa sengaja gerakan mendadak itu membuat Seungyoun membuka pintu kulkas. Namun keduanya tidak peduli.

Masih dengan posisi serupa, namun kali ini tangan dan sebagian tubuh atas Seungyoun dapat bertumpu diatas meja. Lubang analnya kembali dihentak, diisi hingga penuh dengan penis besar Hangyul.

“angh m-mas j-jangan diteken”

“diteken apanya?”

“p-perut adek angh! m-mau pipis”

“itu cuma karena dingin aja dari kulkas, sayang”

Seungyoun tidak lagi menjawab, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Mungkin hanya karena kedinginan, jadi seolah ingin pipis. Seungyoun kembali mendesah nikmat, terkadang juga mengeratkan lubangnya, agar suaminya itu cepat sampai dan memberinya _knot_ , sebelum baby Do bangun.

Hangyul menggeram ketika dirasa lubang Seungyoun semakin sering mengetat, tanda akan segera mencapai klimaks.

“adek mau klimaks?”

“g-gatau.. pokoknya mau crot aja mas”

“keluar aja sayang, mas ga larang”

Ketika hentakan semakin cepat dan acak, dan tubuh Seungyoun semakin terlonjak kedepan, perutnya semakin tertekan pada pinggiran meja yang tumpul,

**splurrrrrrt**

Ternyata benar, bukan sperma yang keluar dari penis Seungyoun, melainkan urin.

“ahh ah p-pipis hngg m-mas hngg”

Urin yang keluar dari penis Seungyoun, bukan main banyaknya. Mungkin karena tadi omeganya itu menenggak dua gelas air putih, ditambah efek rasa dingin dari kulkas. Dan itu luar biasa seksi, bagi Hangyul, yang kini mematung dan tanpa sadar mengangkat tubuh Seungyoun untuk menegak, serta menekan perut omeganya, seolah membiarkan Seungyoun mengeluarkan lebih banyak lagi urin. Memicu libidonya untuk semakin naik, hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Tubuh Seungyoun masih bergetar hebat pasca omorashi, namun tidak menghentikan jiwa alpha Hangyul untuk kembali merengkuh tubuh sang omega untuk dibawa dan dibaringkan diatas meja makan. Lalu diangkat salah satu kaki Seungyoun untuk bertumpu diatas pundaknya, dan melesakkan kembali penisnya kedalam anal omeganya. Membuat Seungyoun overstimulate dibuatnya.

Seungyoun mulai menangis di sela desahnya, entah karena terlalu nikmat atau dirinya sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan segala rangsangan yang diberi Hangyul atau itu respon atas tubuhnya yang oversensitive saat ini.

“sebentar lagi dek, tahan. mas sebentar lagi klimaks”

“m-mas—huks”

“adek mau mas kasih knot?”

“huks m-mau”, ditengah ambang kesadarannya, Seungyoun masih ingin diberi lebih.

“mas kasih adek banyak anak ya, s-sebentar lagi”

Geraman kembali terdengar, kali ini tanda Hangyul akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

Penis Hangyul semakin membesar didalam anal Seungyoun, tanda proses _knotting_ sedang berlangsung. Penis besar yang telah memenuhi lubang Seungyoun itu semakin membesar, lebih besar dari biasanya ketika akan mencapai klimaks. Rasanya lubang Seungyoun seperti dirobek. Rasa panas, perih, juga nikmat beradu menjadi satu rasa yang membawa sang omega hampir mencapai _subspace_.

“angh!”

Akhirnya sperma dan _knot_ Hangyul memenuhi anal Seungyoun.

Sebelum Seungyoun masuk ke _subspace_ , Hangyul dengan terburu mencium bibir sang omega, dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

“sayang, jangan pergi, tetep sama aku disini yuk.. makasih sayang, kamu luar biasa”

Lalu kembali dikecupnya hidung, mata dan terakhir dahi sang omega dengan sayang, lalu tersenyum hangat.

Seungyoun dibuat merona pipinya, membalas seluruh perlakuan dan kalimat manis Hangyul dengan senyuman yang tak kalah hangat pada sang suami yang selalu memberinya pengalaman seks terbaik juga kasih sayang yang tak ada habisnya.

**oaa o oaaa oaaaaa**

“duh baby Do bangun?”

“iya sayang, kamu kuat jalan ga? aku gendong ya?”

“iya.. t-tapi masalahnya mau dikasih apa baby Do? air susunya udah kamu habisin, sayang”

”......”

”......”

.

.

.

**TAMAT.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i will be happy if you all can give kudos for my works ❤


End file.
